


Holo Victory

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Cybersex, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ren has lost a bet and Hux sets a forfeit that punishes both Ren and Mitaka. Hux manipulates them both, but Ren finds a way around Hux’s stupid forfeit. Or so he thinks.In other words: Armitage is a dick with no idea how to treat people, Kylo thinks he’s smart, and Doph discovers that his imagination is better than he ever suspected.





	Holo Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:  
> 29\. Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation
> 
> Alas none of these is my thing. Have this instead.

  
Hux took a few minutes to come up with a forfeit and when he said it aloud in his usual decisive tone, both Ren and Mitaka stared for a few seconds.  
“You want... what?” asked Ren, frowning.  
“But sir! That’s a forfeit for me too!” complained Mitaka.  
“Well, so be it. Ren agreed to a forfeit of my choosing and if it involves you then you will have to comply. Ren, to repeat in case your memory lets you down: you may not have any sexual contact with Lieutenant Mitaka for thirty standard days.”  
Mitaka shook his head and sighed. Hux turned to him and spoke sharply. “Doph, is it a problem that you will have to make do with only _my_ attempts at giving you pleasure? Speak now if it is and I will—“  
“No!” Mitaka glanced at Hux and shook his head. “No, it’s not that at all. I take it you and Ren will still, um, you know.”  
“Fuck, Dopheld. The word you are looking for is fuck. And yes, we probably will. Why would I give myself a forfeit? After all,” Hux let his lips lift at the corners. “I won.”

“How will you know I’ve kept the forfeit?” asked Ren.  
“Simple,” replied Hux. “You will both submit to a subdermal tracker implant and I will know where you both are at all times. If you are together I will be alerted and I can intervene.”  
“So it’s not just no sex,” said Mitaka, frowning, “it’s no spending time with each other either, and you can check up on where I am whenever you like.”  
“Indeed!” Hux gave a triumphant nod. Mitaka got up and walked out. Hux stared after Mitaka, open mouthed. Ren sighed.  
“Armitage, if you told him _don’t fuck Kylo_ then he’d obey just because it was you who asked. You are a fool to make him think you don’t trust him by tracking all his movements.”  
“But if he’s not going anywhere unauthorised, why should it matter?” Hux protested, but Ren just shook his head and left.

An hour later, Hux tapped at the door rather than press a hand to the entry panel that would let him in. The door opened and Mitaka glared out. His eyes were puffy and pink.  
“Oh it’s you. Come in I suppose. We’re not having sex though. I’m really not in the mood. I hate you a little bit right now.”  
“Doph,” Hux sighed and took Mitaka’s hand but Mitaka shook him off. “I understand that you are unhappy with Ren’s forfeit. I came to offer a compromise. Will you hear it?”  
Mitaka sat on the small sofa and looked up at Hux. “Is it that you’ve reconsidered this stupid forfeit? Or that you have decided you can trust me to restrain myself around Master Kylo’s magic cock?”  
Hux smiled at Mitaka’s sarcasm. He sat on the chair opposite the sofa and leaned forwards. “I spoke in haste and without consideration for you. The forfeit stands, but there will be no tracker that allows me to spy on all your activities. I do trust you.”  
“But?” Mitaka pulled his feet up under him.  
“But I do not trust Kylo Ren any further than I can throw a Wookiee. I could have him sent on a mission I suppose, would that be easier for you? Or would you consider wearing a tracker, on your clothing or an item of jewellery perhaps, that will only activate if it is within a certain radius of its partner?”  
“And Kylo wears the partner?”  
“His will be implanted.”  
“He has agreed to this?”  
“Yes.”  
Mitaka’s eyes narrowed. “What is the radius you had in mind?”  
Hux smiled. “Three standard metres,” he said. “You could be in the same room without alerting me.  
Mitaka sighed. “Well. If Kylo has agreed to it then I suppose I will too.”  
Hux removed a slim, black leather case from his pocket and opened it. “This used to be mine. The tracker is inside. I would like you to wear it.” He turned the case to show Mitaka the decorative chain and pendant within. Mitaka’s eyes widened.  
“Is that... is that aurodium?”  
“Yes! Well, durelium-aurodium alloy. Do you like it?”  
“May I?” Mitaka reached out to touch the pendant but paused. Hux smiled.  
“Let me.” Hux took the lustrous metal filigree of the First Order symbol out of its case and held it up. Mitaka dipped his head and Hux fastened the chain at the back of his neck.  
“It’s too much. Armitage, it’s—“  
“Yours. Dopheld, wear it.”  
“I will.”

Hux left just after, with only a kiss in recompense for his expensive gift. Mitaka admired the pendant in the mirror, frowning slightly at the dark electronic tracker that nestled in its intricate cage. Still, he thought, Hux could have insisted that he wore a subdermal tracker and he would have had little option but to comply. He changed into pyjamas and was about to go to bed when his door entry buzzed. Frowning, Mitaka opened the door.  
“Oh! Pardon me sir.”  
“Kayfour?”  
“Indeed! It is I. I have been sent to you with a gift and strict instructions regarding secrecy. May I please come inside?”  
“Um, yes?” Mitaka stepped back and the rose-gold ‘droid shuffled inside. He closed the door.

“Well I am in an awkward situation, sir! I must obey the general at all times, but Master Ren bade me bring you this and say nothing about it! How is my poor electronic brain supposed to reconcile those orders. It’s a wonder I have not broken down completely and had to be sent for a memory wipe!”

Kayfour held out a datapad. Mitaka took it,  
“Um. Thank you for carrying out your orders so... well?”  
“Oh thank you sir!”  
“What if... what if I promise to tell Master Ren how well you carried out his orders and also tell General Hux, if he finds out, that you were under extreme duress. Would that set your poor electronic brain at ease?”  
“Oh! Yes, sir. Thank you, sir! It is so rare to find a human who understands the difficulties involved when trying to please two masters!”  
Mitaka opened the door for Kayfour to shuffle out.

Once in bed, Mitaka activated the datapad. It was a recent model, complete with miniature holoprojector and recorder. After a few minutes of finding and joining The Finalizer’s holonet and logging into his account, a message popped up. Mitaka clicked to open it and a holoimage of Kylo Ren smiled at him.

_”Hey, Doph. Call me if you get lonely.”_

Mitaka smiled as the holoimage faded and crackled into nothing. He played the message again, let his finger hover over the _voice connect_ command for a few seconds and tapped once. His call was answered almost immediately.

 _Doph?_  
“It’s me. Thanks. Kayfour was... kayfour.”  
_Ahaha. I let Armitage implant his stupid tracker under the skin on my hip. I’m surprised he didn’t ask to put it in my balls. I can cut it out any time I want._  
“I have mine in a pendant.”  
_Can I see? He told me you’d promised to wear it._  
Mitaka frowned. “He told me you’d agreed to the implant and threatened to send you away on a mission.”  
_Son of a kriffing wampa!_  
“Apparently he has set the radius at three metres.”  
_Do you believe him?_  
“No. You?”  
_Hah! I’m coming over to find out._  
“No!” Mitaka sighed. “Better not.”

There was a moment of silence then the datapad projected a small image of Kylo onto its surface. Mitaka smiled. “Hey I can see you.”  
The image waved.  
_Hit the green holo button._  
Mitaka did as he was told and Kylo laughed at Mitaka’s ruffled hair and half-shut eyes.  
_You’re in bed. You look... cute._  
“If you say so.” Mitaka smiled. “You look nude.”  
_Join me?_

Mitaka sat up and peeled off his pyjama top, stood up to step out of the trousers, then matched Ren’s position: sitting cross-legged with his back against his pillows. Ren smiled at him.  
_Is that the pendant he gave you?_  
“Yes.” Mitaka leaned forward to hold the tracker in its filigree cage close to the datapad’s optics. “Do you want me to take it off?”  
_No, leave it on. Imagine I’m there and Armitage has just seen an alert that we’re within three metres of each other. What might I be doing?_  
“Ahaha, um, knowing you, you’d be timing it so that he stormed in here right on time to watch you come in me.”  
The holoimage of Ren did a pantomime ‘hmm’ pose then smiled.  
_I say I don’t want to do that tonight. What would I do instead?_  
Mitaka closed his eyes, let his head bump back against the wall. He smiled.  
“I think you’d like Armitage to burst in and see your head in my lap.”  
_Mmhmm! Nice. I like that. Have I just finished sucking you off?_  
“Yes.” Mitaka grinned. “You pulled off so he’d see me come. It’s messy.”  
_I would like us to discuss this scenario in detail from the beginning._

Ren’s image shifted and his hand clasped his cock. Mitaka did the same, cupping his balls too and giving himself a couple of loose strokes.  
“So you come round and stand by the door at first. You tell me you miss me.”  
_I do miss you, Doph! I want to crawl into bed beside you and... steal the warmth from your hot body._  
“Ha! Fat chance. No you have to stay way over there.”  
_But I don’t. I tell you I don’t care if I fail my forfeit, I want to touch you._  
“You can’t. I can’t stop thinking about you though. It’s been keeping me awake. I want you so much. I thought this would be easy but it’s hard to sleep knowing I can’t have your arms around me.”  
_I walk over and kiss you. Touch your lips. Imagine it’s me._

Mitaka pressed the back of his hand to his lips and smiled. “It’s really not the same, Kylo. This is silly.”  
_Imagine harder. Concentrate. You can feel my lips on yours: warm and soft. I kiss you gently. You lie down and I kiss your chest and your stomach and your cock._  
“Fuck, Kylo!” Mitaka slid down the bed, repositioning his datapad so that he could see Ren whenever he opened his eyes. “How are you doing that!”  
_I’m not, you are. I kiss all the way up your shaft and lift the head into my mouth. I stroke under your balls the way you like._  
“Kriff, I’m so hard! Kylo, he’ll catch us. The tracker is flashing.”  
_I look up and see it! Mmm. I take your whole cock into my mouth. You know I can! And I hold you down while I suck you. You can’t do anything about it._  
“I can’t! I don’t want you to stop. I want this. But he’s on his way!”  
_He is! I speed up._  
“I’m so close, Kylo, I—”  
_The door beeps. I locked it but he’s using his override code. I’m stroking under your balls and my finger is ready at your hole, waiting for the right moment—_  
“Oh fuck, Kylo, now! Do it now!”  
_I push my finger in and move my head away to finish you with my hands. He comes in and sees—_  
“A-a-ah-ah!”

Mitaka went rigid as he came over himself then relaxed and giggled. “Kriff that was good! Did you?”  
_Not yet. I’m more of a morning person._  
“It’s a shame he’s insisting on this stupid forfeit. I mean, if that really happened he’d get to join in.”  
_You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Have Armitage interrupt us. What would you like him to do after watching you come for me?_  
“I will fall asleep thinking about sucking on Armitage’s cock while you’re in his arse, taking your time. Oh, and you’ll have your fingers in his mouth. He likes that.”  
_He does! Goodnight, Doph. Sweet dreams._  
“Ha! Should I give you a wake-up call?”  
Kylo laughed and his image vanished.

 

Hux knew it had been a risk to take Ren’s device from Kayfour and reprogram it before ordering the ‘droid to erase a few minutes of memory then continue with its errand. He’d only had time to intercept the audio, but it was enough. He sat back on his sofa with a face like thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon Kayfour is C3P0’s rose-gold cousin.


End file.
